I Do So Love Our Arguments
by Demi-goddess
Summary: Tala and Bryan generally do bicker. But after one MAJOR argument with each other about Kai, Spencer thinks that the friendship is gone… boy he got it wrong… kinda. BryTal


D-G: Gyah/scares off readers/ crap…

Title: I Do SO Love Our Arguments  
Summary: Tala and Bryan generally do bicker. But after one MAJOR argument with each other about Kai, Spencer thinks that the friendship is gone… boy you got it wrong… BryTal  
Rating: M  
Warning: Lemony goodness, swearing, and slight Kai-bashing (only slightly people!)  
Pre-notes: Written on an empty stomach and an empty mind, with no BETA tester to turn to, as well as writing it all in one gush - a nice combo, don't you think?

* * *

"He's so infuriating!" Tala snarled, cold blue eyes glaring at the city below his balcony, knuckles going white beneath his fingerless gloves from scrunching them up into fists upon the veranda's banister. 

Bryan stood behind his captain, leaning on the wall, lilac eyes fixed on the redhead.

Spencer was standing in the doorway, eyes also on the Wolf.

"Who does he think he is, coming here, begging to return, but then trying to take over!"

Tala slammed one of his fists on the thick stone railing and it cracked, a few slabs clattering to the ground. His glove caught a small number of sharp, jagged edges on the rock and the material ripped, cutting the skin underneath too.

He didn't care, only stalked to another side of the balcony, leaning on the stone banister once more, staring into the setting sun.

"Tala, you need to calm down." Bryan told his captain. "Getting angry over this isn't going to solve anything; it'll only fuel him. Kai's that kinda guy, isn't he? He feels people's bad emotions and almost feeds off their misery and anger."

But Tala made no indication of hearing Bryan's words, back still turned to the silver haired Falcon.

"Fine, whatever. Ignore me as always, Tala." Bryan muttered, looking elsewhere. "Even Kai graces me with a-"

"Don't compare me to Hiwatari ever again." Tala snapped, still not looking.

"I'm not comparing." Bryan retorted icily. "I'm stating a point. And the least you could do is hear the whole sentence and not interrupt me as if you're superior to me."

Tala whirled around. "Newsflash, Bryan: I'm the captain! Of course I'm superior to you!"

"Titles mean Jack-shit, Tala." The Falcon snorted. "In reality, I'm just as powerful as you."

Tala laughed cruelly. "You couldn't even beat a mere kitten! I bet you can't now, either!"

"If I remember correctly, Ivanov, you couldn't even beat a fat, stupid amateur, even with the cyber mind _and_ all those bit beasts! I had only my power and wit."

"'Power and wit'? What did you smoke today?" Tala laughed again.

Bryan growled. "Watch it-"

"Listen Bryan." Tala interrupted again. "Just give up. You can't win." His expression turned sour. "You know, I though the similarities between you and Balcov was your middle name, but I guess it goes deeper than that. You're just like him Bryan- a loser."

"Don't you dare compare me to him ever again!"

Bryan launched himself at Tala. Bringing back a fist as he went, he brought it forward fast. Tala dodged just in time, the Falcon's fist grazing his cheek.

He grabbed the fist, brought it further so that Bryan was right next to him and swung his knee up into the silver-haired male's gut.

Bryan's eyes widened but he uttered no sound, mouth opening into a silent cry. Tala threw him to the ground savagely, smirking sadistically as the Falcon began to cough…

Though it faltered slightly when blood splattered onto the stone tiles, the red liquid dripping down from Bryan's lips.

Tala simply glared. "You deserve that."

Spencer rushed forward. "What do you think you're doing, Tala?" He snapped at his captain.

"No…" Bryan wheezed as Spencer helped him up. Lilac eyes stared into blue ones, half glaring, half…

The Wolf couldn't figure out the second emotion…

"I deserved it…" The Falcon continued, a trail of blood dripping down from the corner of his lip and down his chin. "I acted first…"

He shirked off Spencer's grip and staggered back into the room. Spencer sent Tala a fierce glare and followed, slamming the balcony door shut.

Tala rolled his eyes and turned back round to resume his spot – leaning on the stone banister again… yet his eyes couldn't stop straying to the small puddle of blood on the floor nearby…

* * *

"It's fine, Spencer." Bryan said with a sigh, one hand resting on the edge of the sink as he swilled his mouth out with water, wanting the coppery taste of blood to go. 

"Fine?" Spencer repeated, gruff voice echoing off the bathroom tiles. "Fine? Bryan, you got kneed it the stomach by **_Tala_** and then you coughed up blood. You could have internal bleeding."

"Internal bleeding from one kick?"

"It **_is_** Tala we're talking about here." Spencer gave the Falcon a look of disbelief.

Bryan sighed. "Fine, fine… whatever… just make sure: 1) I don't end up in hospital - I fucking hate those places; and 2) I'm able to cave Tala's face in for revenge purposes."

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer replied with a chuckle. "Take your jacket and shirt off."

Bryan did so, stripping off his long gloves so he could get his jacket off, dumping both garments on the floor. He put his hands over his shoulders and gripped the back of his orange shirt, pulling it over his head. The shirt joined the jacket and gloves on the floor.

Spencer cocked an eyebrow, eyes fixed on Bryan's athletic abdomen. Bryan looked down too and cursed. His stomach sported a huge, blue bruise.

"Oh great, that's going to be there for at least a month." He muttered.

The Whale chuckled and moved over to him. "This may hurt a little."

Bryan blinked, but cried out, leaping away from Spencer when the blonde's hand pressed down upon the centre of the bruise.

"Fucking hell, you overgrown walking tree!" Bryan yelled at him, a hand over his stomach, muscular chest heaving from shock and pain. "What the hell was that for?"

Spencer sighed patiently. "Just trust me Bryan."

Bryan hesitated, but slowly moved back over to the Whale, who was shaking his head sadly.

"You just need to trust me, Bryan. I am qualified in the medical area."

Bryan grunted and stood before the blonde. Spencer hand went to the bruise again and pressed on it, moving to another area after a while. Bryan grit his teeth and glared at the white-tiled wall.

"No internal bleeding." The Whale said after what seemed like an eternity. "I guess you just have a very large bruise."

"What about the blood?" Bryan asked.

"You must have coughed too hard and air caught the side of your throat so quickly and harshly, it grazed it, bringing up blood."

"Is that even possible?"

"I've seen it happen." Spencer replied. "And the worst cases ain't pretty. Count yourself lucky. I'll go get some bandages and cool pack from my room for your stomach. Stay here. I don't want another fight."

"Spoil the fun…"

Spencer chuckled and left the room. Bryan sighed and perched on the edge of the bath, hand unconsciously rubbing the bruised skin on his torso.

"Fucking asshole redhead…" he muttered.

"Oh thank you." Tala's voice echoed over from the bedroom.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "'Welcome. But I wouldn't come near me; Spencer'll have a fit."

"Oh, is little Bryan hiding behind big Spencer?" Tala asked in an almost mocking voice as he appeared in the doorway, leaning casually on the doorframe.

"Tala."

Bryan couldn't help but smirk as a shadow was cast over Tala.

"Tala, if you would kindly remove yourself from the doorway. I need to treat Bryan." Spencer continued.

"Hm… well, since I'm the Captain, I could say no and tell you to get stuffed… but I will let my people speak and since they ask so nicely, I'll say yes." Tala drawled, examining his nails as he spoke.

The redhead turned and walked back into the room, heading for the balcony.

"Oh thank you for your kindness, your majesty!" Bryan called back, sarcasm dripping heavily.

"You're welcome, Slave." He replied with a laugh.

"Why you-!"

Spencer caught Bryan by the arm and pushed him back. "Don't."

Bryan glared, then sulked like a spoilt child. "Get this over and done with, will you?"

"I would… if I had bandages."

Bryan couldn't help but stare dumbly at the Whale, a sweatdrop forming on his brow.

"I'll have to go to the medical clinic."

"But that's halfway across town!" Bryan protested. "Just leave it, Spencer. I'm fine."

But the Whale shook his head. "I don't mind. Just don't get into another fight with Tala."

Bryan rolled his eyes and Spencer left again.

"I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"If you come back and I'm a bloody pulp, will you beat Tala up for me?"

Spencer smiled with a chuckle. "Within an inch of his life."

The hotel room door shut.

Bryan reached down and picked up his orange shirt, pulling it back on. He left his gloves and jacket where they were, though, and left the bathroom. He paused in step in the bedroom. He had a choice: bed, or balcony.

He decided to go with the latter, to show he wasn't scared, and opened the veranda door. The cool breeze played over his skin, rustling his clothes and blowing through his silver hair.

Tala sat on the railing of the balcony, gaze fixed on the Falcon. Lilac met blue but Bryan broke the stare, looking out over the lit up city below.

"Is it bad?" Tala asked. Bryan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, Spencer goes out, right after we had a fight… it doesn't scream, 'I'm going out for a drink – have fun and get to know each other a little' does it?"

"He's gone to get bandages." Bryan replied. "He'll be back in an hour."

"Hm… let's see."

"See what?"

"Where I kicked you."

Bryan rolled his eyes and turned to face the Wolf. He lifted his shirt to show Tala the damage on his abdomen. Tala blinked, some emotion flicking through his eyes, but he shook his head to rid it.

"Whatever…" Bryan muttered at his captain's strange behaviour.

"Listen, okay, I'm sorry." Bryan's eyes widened and his head shot to Tala.

"What?"

"I got caught up in the moment. I shouldn't have said you were like Boris."

"Why're you apologising, though?"

"Because I'm not like Kai and I'm willing to sacrifice a slice of my pride for a teammate."

There was a pause…

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove you're not like Kai."

Tala blinked. "How can I? Apart from my apology."

Bryan stared at Tala. "I know a way."

He moved over to Tala and stopped in front of him. Even though the redhead was sat on the railing, he only just overtook Bryan in height. The Falcon stood in between the Wolf's legs and Tala blushed at their position.

"What are you-?"

The Falcon interrupted him with a searing kiss. Tala tensed but Bryan ignored it, working his lips against the others.

Bryan pulled away and smirked. "Nope… Kai's better."

Tala growled and grabbed Bryan by the collar into another burning kiss. Bryan groaned and licked Tala's lower lip for permission. Tala – not thinking the straightest – opened his mouth to let Bryan's tongue enter, greeting it with his own.

Bryan gave Tala's tongue one swipe before pulling away. "Hm… maybe a little better."

Tala silenced him with another kiss.

"I'm still angry at you, you know." Tala stated breathlessly when he pulled away, cheeks tainted pink.

The redhead tried to get another kiss from the Falcon, but Bryan kept him away.

"I know…" Bryan murmured. He pouted, lilac eyes faking fear. "See? I'm scared…"

Tala took the outstretched lip between his teeth and gently nibbled on it. "Shut it." He managed to say. "And kiss me."

The corner of Bryan's lips kicked up and he moved forward to capture the redhead's lips as requested.

He picked Tala up and swung round, slamming him up against the wall. Tala groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure as Bryan ground against him. He wrapped his slim legs around the strapping waist, the fight for dominance still going on.

Tala gripped the orange t-shirt and pulled it up, pulling away from the kiss to haul it over Bryan's head. Taking the Falcon's surprise to his advantage, he leant forward and started to nibble on the pale neck, kissing and licking the pastel skin.

Bryan groaned and let the redhead continue… though he used it as a distraction.

Deft fingers went straight to the Wolf's jumpsuit, flicking all the blue straps open and opening the hidden zip. He pushed it over Tala's shoulders, and down until it could go no further, due to their position. So he left it resting on his hips.

Next was the white tank-top. Like Tala had done to his shirt, he pulled it up and forced Tala to stop worshipping his neck to heave it over red hair.

He graced the redhead's lips with full blown kisses, tongues sliding against each other when they parted. Both were fully aroused and knew where it was heading…

Tala pulled away. "Bedroom." He panted. "Now."

"What if someone walks in?" Bryan panted. "Spencer… K-"

Tala silenced the name with a kiss. When he pulled away, he glared. "Bryan… I'm giving you dominance to you on a golden plate. Take it… or leave it. And let me assure you – I won't be so giving if there's a next time."

Bryan nodded and backed away, letting Tala drop nimbly to the floor, before dragging him through the balcony door. He pushed Tala onto his (double) bed.

The redhead sat up on his elbows and watched Bryan pull his boots off. The Falcon threw them away and stalked up to the Wolf. Tala also kicked his boots off.

Bryan crawled onto the bed and slowly made his way up to the top of the bed, where he fiercely kissed Tala. Even if Tala had given him dominance, he was making it known to the redhead…

He pinned Tala's hands above his head with one hand, while the other roamed around the lithe body. Fingers fluttered over nipples, wrenching deep moans from the Wolf's throat.

Bryan was forced, however, to let go of Tala's wrists to get the rest of the orange, blue and white jumpsuit off the body he was craving so deeply. He moved down the body, leaving a trail of kisses. He stopped when he reached he edge of the jumpsuit. He wrapped his fingers around the fabric and began to tug down, Tala's raising his hips to help. The jumpsuit was finally gone, along with his boxers.

Tala pulled Bryan back up so that they were face to face. Their eyes never left each other even as Tala's hands went to work on removing Bryan's belt and trousers…

Their heavy breathing filled the room. Their eyes never left each others bodies, letting their gazes drink in the other's body.

"Nothing like Kai…" Bryan murmured, kissing the bruised lips.

He then stood up and walked into the bathroom to find some sort of lubrication. Finding nothing suitable but the shower cream, he took it and wandered back into the bedroom.

Lying over Tala, he bent down to his ear. "You ready?"

"Fuck me."

Bryan smirked. "Will do."

He lathered up his member quickly, wincing when the cold cream touched his heated skin. He quickly thrust inside Tala. The redhead gasped, scrunching his eyes shut.

"You okay?"

"Just move." The Wolf snapped, glaring with intense blue eyes. "I'm not fragile."

Bryan glared back and moved out. His eyes never left Tala's face, even when he slammed back within. Tala shut his eyes again, arching in pleasure and groaning loudly.

'Wonder if anyone hears us…' Bryan thought.

He continued to thrust inside Tala at a fast and vigorous pace. He was literally hammering the redhead into the mattress, yet both felt no pain.

"Bryan…!" Tala groaned.

The Falcon kept his hips angled that way, hitting the same bundle of nerves over and over again.

It ended too soon. They came, calling each other's names to the empty room. Bryan eased himself out of the redhead moving to the side and collapsing on his front onto the soft mattress, panting heavily.

His sweat soaked, yet somehow silky, silver hair stuck to his face, covering his eyes. Though it didn't matter; they were shut anyway. His breathing was shaky and his abdomen hurt… as if someone was stabbing him in his gut with hundreds of needles… and he absolutely despised needles…and hospitals… but let's stay with needles - he hated them more.

"Bryan?"

"Go away Tala…"

Tala blinked and sighed. "Bryan-"

"Leave it Tala…" Bryan murmured weakly. "I fucked you… and you're my captain. It's just… wrong… especially since within the hour, you beat me up… just… forget it…"

"Ah God, Bryan." Bryan was instantly cradled in Tala's arms. "I can't. You know why? Cos unlike you, it felt right to me."

Bryan didn't reply, only concentrating on the comforting caresses to his back and arms, focusing on the soothing strokes of the slim fingers that ran through his hair and over his scalp.

"Why did it feel right?" Bryan asked in a murmur.

"Cos I'm not like Kai."

Bryan smirked. "No, you're not… you're better…"

"You keep saying that…" Tala replied with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I'm only stating the truth…" Bryan whispered. He heaved himself up, leaning over Tala. "You can't be compared to Kai. He's just a cock-sucking motherfucker who thinks he can have anything… including you."

Tala blinked. "What? He can't have me."

"Doesn't mean he can't think about it." Bryan sighed with a slight groan and lay back down next to Tala. "God, why do you have to kick so hard…?"

"I was defending myself." Tala replied curtly. "You acted first."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to cave your head in."

"Touché. But you might have. I **_did_** compare you to Boris. That's an insult worse than what you called Kai." He looked at Bryan. "But Kai wants me? Like he wants to…?"

Bryan nodded, looking up at Tala. "I've seen all the looks he sends you…" He groaned, clasping a hand over his eyes. "How can you be so calm? I fucking screwed you!"

"Oh shut up and stop being such a female." Tala snapped. "What's done is done, and what's done is in the past, meaning we can't change it."

Bryan didn't reply; he just laid a hand on the now purpling mark. Tala hesitated but finally bent down, removing the hand and laying a kiss in the middle of the discoloration. He smirked down at Bryan.

"Better?"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Oh, I may be a female, but you are such a mother-hen on the inside, Tala Ivanov. A kiss can make any graze feel better." He snorted.

Tala smirked. "Fine if that's what I get for trying to be sweet and sympathetic…" His fist hovered over the mark.

"Okay, okay, yeah, I get your point!" Bryan said quickly. "It felt better, yeah, just don't hurt me again."

Tala laughed melodiously and laid his head down on the Falcon's stomach.

Bryan cocked an eyebrow. "Do you know how close you are to a certain something?"

"I might do…" Tala smirked devishly. His slim finger traced the outline of the bruise and he looked up at Bryan. "Can you think of any way to get Kai off me?"

"Apart from cutting his balls off and selling them on eBay?"

"Tempting, but I don't even want to go down there." Tala replied.

"But we'd be millionaires… every Kai fangirl would want them." Bryan smirked. "Come on, I'll tell you the other option in the shower."

"Shower?"

"Tala, you're covered in cum and Spencer will be back any minute." Bryan said bluntly. "I particularly don't want to have to explain to an hermaphrodite how we were beating each other up one minute, then screwing the next."

"Uh, I get your point."

Tala sat up and wandered into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of boxers from his suitcase as he went. He turned the shower on, getting it to the right temperature, before stepping in. By the time Bryan joined him, he was clean of any suspicious white stains. The Falcon placed the shower cream on the rack.

"I didn't want to have to explain why the shower cream was in the bedroom either." Bryan explained with a shrug.

"You know you kept saying how I'm nothing like Kai, and you said it was the truth, why is it the truth?"

"Because it is." Bryan replied simply. He received a dumb look from Tala. "Because you fight better than Kai, you act more mature than Kai, you kiss better than Kai and you're certainly better in bed than Kai."

Tala's eyes widened. "You… and Kai?" He spluttered.

"A one off in the Abbey." Bryan said nonchalantly, waving it off.

"Who got laid by who?"

"Well, who got laid by who less than five minutes ago?"

Tala's eyes widened even further. "You dominated Kai? **_Kai_**? Jesus Christ…"

"Whatever… it was just an act on boredom…"

"So… what's this bright idea on how to keep said boring guy away from me?"

"Get claimed by someone."

"Mm hm… well, what about you, Mr High-And-Mighty?" Tala challenged. "I mean, you did just screw me into the mattress… but that's kinda part of claiming someone, isn't it?"

"Another… is this."

The Falcon pulled Tala against him and instantly began feasting on his neck. At first, Tala tensed, but he relaxed very quickly, holding Bryan's head still when the silver-haired youth found a sensitive spot. There, he began to suck, forcing blood to group in that area. The coppery taste soon entered his mouth and he stopped, stepping back to marvel at his work.

The mark would just about be covered by the redhead's collar… Hiwatari would certainly see that.

"The Kai problem is all sorted." Bryan said smugly. "This means we won't be angry so much with him, which means less arguments."

"But I love our arguments." Tala replied playfully. "We should argue more often. Especially if they end up like this."

Bryan was about to answer that comment when the hotel room door opened and closed.

"Bryan?" Spencer's voice called out. "Tala?"

"We're in the shower, Spencer." Tala called out.

"'We're'? So that means you haven't killed Bryan."

"Nope, still alive and kicking." Bryan said.

There was a pause. "I thought I told you to stay away from Tala."

Tala glared at the door, but it faltered and his eyes fluttered when Bryan began to massage his hip. The Wolf groaned appreciatively.

"But he's so… irresistible." Bryan replied with a lick of his lips.

There was another pause, but they heard the mutter of, 'Hormonal Teenagers…'

Tala looked up at Bryan, eyes filled with comfort, but a hint of deviousness. "Oh, I seriously love our arguments now."

* * *

D-G: Oh God, I thought I was supposed to be keeping oneshots away /bangs head on keyboard/ I mean, my brain exploded yesterday from two much thinking on a new fic- **

* * *

Flashback- MSN Conversation with friend**

A girl who's too damn healthy for her own health says:  
_So what's this idea you have?_

If Wales was flattened out, it would be much bigger than England... so stick that in your pipe and smoke it, English-scum! Says:  
_Hold on… figuring out the holes…_

If Wales was flattened out, it would be much bigger than England... so stick that in your pipe and smoke it, English-scum! Says:  
_/Brain explodes/ Darn blast it all! Burst a damn blood vessel! _

* * *

So /prods brain/ no more thinking up anymore ideas, ne? 

Reviews make me smile - but flames make me laugh


End file.
